Sem aviso e sem licença
by Any Santana
Summary: Oneshot GSR. O que uma mulher impaciente é capaz de fazer.


**"Sem aviso e sem licença"**

Autora: Anny Drachemberg  
**Casais:** GSR  
**Classificação: NC 18**  
**Categoria: Hentai, Oneshot **

**Disclaimer - **Os personagens de CSI não me pertencem. Direitos à CBS Corporation e Anthony E. Zuiker.

**Sinopse** - O que uma mulher impaciente é capaz de fazer.

02:55h da madrugada..

**O **barulho de saltos ecoam pelo corredor vazio do laboratório.. uma mulher esguia, usando um longo vestido negro colado ao corpo, com as costas nua, pára em frente a porta do final do corredor... retira suas sandálias incomodada com o barulho.. abre a porta e entra sorrateiramente, fechando a porta logo a seguir, pegando o homem distraído ali dentro de surpresa.

Sem pronunciar uma palavra, ela tranca a porta.. fecha todas as persianas, dando um falso ar de privacidade..na cadeira ao lado..ela joga sua pequena bolsa, juntamente com suas sandálias... o homem, tem seus lindos olhos azuis arregalados.. e em engole em seco repetidamente..

A bela morena avança.. desfazendo o coque de seus cabelos..deixando-os volumosos..dando lhe ar faminto e poderoso...

Ela pára em frente a mesa, encara o homem sentado por trás dela.. leva suas mãos a lateral de seu vestido.. corre o zíper ali existente.. seus olhos nunca se separando.. ela se livra da peça inconveniente para o que ela pretende consumar ali, entre aquelas quatro paredes..

Com as mãos..ela abre caminho pela pilha de objetos dispostos na mesa.. já é possível notar a pele brilhante de suor do homem dos lindos azuis...ela sobe na mesa, e engatinhando vence a pouca distancia que a separa de seu objeto de desejo..

Agarra-o pelo colarinho..

E todo seu esforço é facilitado pela cadeira onde ele está sentado, que desliza em sua direção... sem pedir.. ou esperar que ele consinta.. cola bruscamente seus lábios aos dele.. num gesto de tentar extravasar toda a frustração que aquele homem causava em si..ao ponto de levá-la a fazer isso.. colocá-lo contra a parede.

Ainda com os lábios colados ao dele desajeitadamente, ela se senta à beirada da mesa..e o puxa..pondo-o de pé.. envolvendo-o com suas longas pernas.. moldando-o em seu corpo..

Sua frustração aumenta por não sentir a pele..os pelos.. os beijos e os toques devidamente como passou a noite desejando...ela despe a jaqueta dele de forma suave e lenta.. depositando beijos em seu pescoço.. os gemidos começam a se soltar da garganta dele.. assim como ela começa a sentir a ereção dele crescer próximo ao seu centro..Abruptamente, abre a camisa dele de uma só vez.. espalhando pelo chão os frágeis botões..

Tal gesto parece fazer o homem despertar de qualquer lugar que esteve todo esse tempo..ele a beija selvagemente.. apertando, acariciando e tocando-a em todos os lugares imagináveis.. ela corresponde a altura.. e aproveita para desfazer-se do cinto..botões e zíper da calça dele..Acaricia com vontade e sem pudores o volume entre as pernas do homem.. apertando em sua extremidade, fazendo com que as mãos dele que estavam firmes em seu quadril, descessem até sua bunda apertando-a firmemente enquanto um grunhido morria em sua garganta.

Ele a encara. Azuis escuros e profundos.. leva seus dedos a boca dela.. observa-a sugá-los vivamente..esses mesmos dedos agora ele escorrega até o caminho entre as pernas dela..

Contrastes..

Os dedos frios pela saliva em seu centro quente a faz tremer..ela treme e geme de prazer aos toques circulares dele em seu clitóris.. conforme se aproxima de seu primeiro orgasmo, vai perdendo as forças e deitando-se na mesa.. a primeira onda de prazer a atinge.. ela se perde nas sensações.. um grito baixo..mas ainda assim um grito, escapa de seus lábios ao sentir o puxão em sua delicada calcinha...

Ele a penetra, e ao contrario do que ela esperava.. ele o faz deliciosamente lento e vagaroso, prolongando ainda mais os resquícios de seu orgasmo..

ela consegue se apoiar em seus braços.. aproximando assim os dois corpos que mantinham o ritmo constante..ele leva uma mão até seus seios.. apertando um por vez sofregamente.. beliscando levemente seus mamilos.. mandando pequenas ondas de choque ao seu ventre.

A boca toma o lugar das mãos por um breve momento.. e tal breve momento a leva a mais um arrebatamento..

O homem cessa os movimentos.. sentindo-a contrair sobre seu membro.. a cada contração.. ele não repele um gemido.. um gemido profundo..

quando a sente alerta novamente... segura as duas pernas dela.. levanta-as..deixando paralelas a sua frente.. retira-se de dentro dela..brinca roçando-se em sua entrada ligeiramente inchada e extremamente molhada.. arranca gemidos de frustração de sua amante..gira as pernas o movimento de um ponteiro.

Ela está em pé..suas mãos buscam apoio na mesa a sua frente... ele deposita beijos em sua espinha..fazendo-a arquear..uma de suas pernas sobe.. ele a penetra mais uma vez..

Dessa vez sem nenhuma cerimônia.. uma das mãos dele esta em seu quadril..enquanto a outra está a segurando pelos cabelos..segurando-a firmemente no mesmo lugar..ela sabe.. agora é a vez do prazer dele.. e essa era a preferida.. o que ele não sabia é que era a preferida dela também.

Já se tornara difícil se manter na mesma posição.. sua pele suada escorrega sobre a mesa.. ele aumenta seu ritmo.. a respiração de ambos está descompassada..ele a puxa para si pela cintura.. e num meio de conter um meio grito.. ele aperta sua boca contra as costas dela..ela sente o liquido invadi-la.. agora sim, está completa.

E assim como entrou.. ela saiu.. após o homem sair de dentro de si... Sara levantou-se..deu a volta na mesa.. pegou seu vestido e o recolocou..nem se dando o trabalho de pegar o que um dia fora uma bela calcinha de seda..

calçou suas sandálias..pegou sua bolsa..e refez o mesmo caminho por onde viera.. seus saltos ecoando pelo corredor vazio.. a única diferença entre a sua chegada e sua saída.. era o suor que lhe escorria pelas costas.. seus cabelos ligeiramente bagunçados e o sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios.

**FIM.**

**N.A.:**

Era uma noite relativamente chata e angustiante até o momento em que ela disse:

"inventa uma fic rápida" "em cinco minutos".

Então eu pedi uma frase, ou ao menos uma palavra.. e eis que me surge:

"Sara de mulher fatal".

E foi desse curto diálogo que surgiu essa pequena oneshot!

Maria' , obrigaaaada...** s2**


End file.
